Nyotalia and Hetalia The Time To Act
by RoseDust101
Summary: When a threat enters the world one personification from each country must step up to give the world a second chance. The catch? They have to go back in time and train. Meaning that they won't be apart of this new time. As the time to act draws near in the new timeline, they must return to defend the world and siblings they love. Even if they aren't remembered. Nyotalia and Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi guys! It's me RoseDust101! And boy am I excited to publish the first chapter of this story!

But first, let me explain something.

In order to keep the Nyotalia characters right I decided to only describe them vaguely.

Why?

Because of the fact that not all Nyotalia characters have been designed yet so to prevent confusion I decided to put up a link to the designs of the Hetalia and Nyotalia characters.

I will also try to stay away from describing the characters and areas in great detail unless it's absolutely necessary, no, not because I'm lazy, but so that way those who are reading can put in their own background and outfits into the story based on the information given. It also helps to keep the Nyotalia characters without designs for the readers to put in. It'll also help avoid the very common plot splice that can be caused by paragraphs that describe a person or area and make the reader suddenly forget what's going on in a story as they are reading it. It's happened to me and I feel like this compromise will not only help me update faster but keep the from going off the plot.

So, enjoy.

Nyotalia characters- . ?title=Nyotalia

Hetalia Characters- wiki/List_of_Hetalia:_Axis_Powers_characters

* * *

"Ve~! Germany!" A man with a curl on the right side of his head exclaimed to the tall, blond haired man ahead of him. "I'm tired~."

"Italy if you're going to get strong you have to at least make one more lap around town!" Germany said loudly to the lagging Italian.

"But I'm hungry!"

Meanwhile a few girls were hanging out with a Japanese man, one of them looked a lot like Germany, another looked like Italy and the last one looked like a girl version of the Japanese man. The four were sitting in a circle, chatting.

The German girl leaned back to look at Germany and Italy, although she was looking at them up-side-down because of the way she was leaning back she could clearly see that the Italian was having trouble running.

She sighed, "Those two are still training? I thought that they would be done by now…"

"Hai. Germany-san seems to be having trouble…" The Japanese girl said.

The girl sat up strait again, "Ja. Feliciana may be slow but… At least she a little faster."

"I had a lot of practice!" Feliciana exclaimed, "Italy is always all over the place so I often have to run around to find him. Especially when he gets lost, well… When I'm not lost myself…"

"Don't you both get lost whenever you can't find each other?" The german girl said, "I mean, when you're hanging out, at least one of you loses the other one out of three times."

"That's mean Monica!" Feliciana exclaimed.

"Please don't start shouting at each other now!" Sakura pleaded.

"Ve?" Italy stopped running and looked at the group. "Ve…?"

"ITALY!"

"Ah! Sorry Germany!"

* * *

"Great job Anneliese. We're lost." A girl with long silver hair and a scar on her left cheek said.

"Nononono! I've got this Julchen…" Anneliese exclaimed as they walked the stone streets of a town.

"Oh come on we're in the town square! At this rate I'll never get to training…"

"Maybe you should have gone to training with your sister…"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED THAT I GO THERE WITH YOU!"

* * *

Monica looked around impatiently and then stood up. "Well, it's no use waiting for my sister right now, lets start training…"

"Ah!" Feliciana exclaimed. She pulled on Monica's jacket. "Oh come on Monica! Let's wait a few more minutes before we run I bet she's almost here!"

"Nein. She can join us when she gets here."

"B-But I don't wanna run!" Feliciana wined.

"Feliciana! We are running now!" Monica shouted.

Feliciana moaned and stood up reluctantly, her and Monica walked to the place they were going to run.

Sakura stood up and bowed to Japan. "I should get going too brother. Thank you for keeping us company."

"It was my honor Sakura." Japan replied.

Sakura walked to the road the three were going to run on.

"Alright, lets go. I want to catch up with my bruder." Monica exclaimed.

Little did she know that her brother and Italy were a yard behind them.

Feliciana, however, did.

"Alright… Lets-" Monica looked behind her to find Feliciana running to the two boys at rapid speed. "FELICIANA!"

"Come on Fratello!" Feliciana darted past Germany and grabbed her brother. Forcing him to run as fast as her.

"GAHHHH!" Germany shouted in surprise as Feliciana ran away with her brother. "I-ITALY!"

The two kept running, or, more accurately Feliciana was forcing her brother to run with her by keeping hold of him while he begged for her to slow down and to stop, while saying other gibberish along with it.

"Hey get back here!" Germany shouted.

Monica held him back by patting his shoulder.

Germany looked at his sister.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fifteen euros they run into Julchen." Monica said simply.

"Huh?" Germany looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'll take that bet." Japan said.

"HEY! DON'T BET OVER SOMEONE'S WELL-BEING!" Germany exclaimed.

"Not again…" Sakura sighed nervously.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know you guys are going to be a bit confused on why this chapter is a training session but I can, in fact, explain.

The first few chapters are going to be what the countries relationship with their Nyotalia selves (AKA their brothers and/or sisters.) is like. In other words these next few chapters are going to be part of the main focus throughout this story, for it'll not only give you an idea of what the relationships are like but give much more emotional depth in the characters and the plot. This makes it so the reactions are understandable.

However, there will be another series that will basically be drabbles about their relationships with each other as well, but, even though those will be important to have a complete understanding of this fanfiction, will make this section of the story way too long. So those will be published separately.

See you guys next chapter!

Edit 3/17/13: If you guys got an update I'm super sorry but Chapter 2 isn't up yet, I'm still figuring out how this site works. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

OH MY GOSH I'M SUPER SORRY THIS TOOK SO LOOOOOONG! X~X

I've finally figured out how to add chapters but good g-d it was hard. XD

Basically, the whole time all I had to do was edit the doc manager thing. ^^; I kinda feel a bit silly missing that...

Either way, this week is the week of Passover for many people so, Happy Passover! ^^

And happy Easter too! As well as any other holidays I might have missed!

I do not own anything but the idea, the writing, and Mr. Quackers.

* * *

"Aw come on dude!" A blond American man exclaimed.

"Dudett." The girl across the table corrected while eating a hot dog.

On the table was two mountains of hot dogs and Burgers.

"Who cares! How can you eat more than me?!" The man exclaimed.

"Chill America, it's not like it matters, I won." She threw another hot dog in mouth.

"But I like hamburgers more than you like hot dogs Amelia! How come you ate more hot dogs?!" America shouted in disbelief.

A British man and woman watched the two siblings bicker, or more like one continue eating and the other gawk in disbelief.

"…" The woman looked at the man and pointed to the two at the table. "England, he does know that hog dogs are thinner and rounder than Hamburgers right?"

England looked at her and sighed, "I sure hope so Alice…"

"AYIA!" A feminine voice cried.

The four in the room looked at the door to she a shocked and horrified Chinese girl, staring at the table.

"I… I… What…" The girl shook her head and shouted, "YOU DUMB WESTERNERS AND YOUR STUPID ASS GAMES I JUST CLEANED ARUUUUUUUUUU!"

A Chinese man appeared behind her, "Chun-Yan! Calm down aru!"

Chun-Yan whipped around, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT DO CHINA!"

"AYIA!" China exclaimed as his sister started whacking him in the head with her fists of fury.

"Chun-Yan!" Amelia shouted, she stood up, "Stop right now or I'll call Anya!"

An upside down Russian woman appeared behind Amelia, "You called?" She asked with a sweet smile, holding her shovel.

Amelia, Alice, America, England, China, and Chun-Yan were silent, frozen in place, trying to process what was going on.

Anya giggled, 'In 3… 2… 1… and.'

"WERE YOU IN THE CIELING THE WHOLE TIME?!"

* * *

"Uh?" A female Lithuanian girl paused for a second. She was walking next to Russia with a big stack of papers in her arms. "Hey. Russia."

"Hm?" Russia looked at her.

"You heard yelling right?" She asked.

"Ah. Yes. It looks like we missed out on Anya's jump scare." He told her. "I wonder what she did to them?"

"I'm worried now…" The girl said with a shaky voice.

"No need to be worried Rasa." Russia said.

"Uh… What do you mean?" The Lithuanian looked at the Russian man curiously.

"She promised she would leave crushing them to bits to me. So don't you worry about a thing."

"You're only worrying me even more!"

* * *

"Another dead end!" Julchen exclaimed hitting the brick wall of the alleyway they went into.

Anneliese sighed and pulled out her phone. "I'll call my brother."

"NO!" Julchen shouted, "HE HAS A WORSE SENSE OF DIRECTION THAN YOU DO!"

* * *

"Ve~…" Italy walked tiringly behind his sister. Panting heavily, his sister still had a firm hold on his wrist.

"You really need to run more Fratello." Feliciana said happily. "You'll get less tired that way."

"Ve… You didn't have to run so fast though…" Italy said. "I'm hungry…"

Feliciana looked at her brother. "Don't worry! We'll get something to eat soon, I just want to get as far away from the training area as possible." Feliciana told him.

"Si…"

"I can't believe this Anneliese…"

"Hm?" Feliciana and Italy looked at an alleyway where the voice came from.

A girl holding a cat walked out of the alleyway. "How can I get lost like this in my own town?" She walked away.

The two Italians looked at the girl as she walked away.

Feliciana turned to her brother, "Let's go help her!" Feliciana started running again, dragging her brother along.

"VEH! Feliciana I can't run anymore!"

"Oh come on! The more we run the farther away we are from- OOF!" Feliciana hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone, causing her to fall on top of Italy and knock them both to the ground.

Julchen stood in front of the two angrily with her arms crossed, glaring the two Italians down. "What are you two doing here!?"

"EEEK!" Feliciana grabbed her panicking brother and scrambled to a dash in a split second, "RUN!"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Julchen chased after the two in pursuit.

Leaving Anneliese in the dust to try to find her way around the town herself.

"… Great…"

* * *

"Come on Cuba! Dance with me!" A Cuban woman exclaimed, grabbing her brother's hands. Music played in the background, and many people were dancing to a very familiar tune.

"H-Hey! Evita!" Cuba exclaimed. He got her to let go of his hands.

Evita shrugged. "You're loss!" She went to the crowd. And started to sing along to the Cuban music.

Cuba watched his sister sing and dance to the music and sighed, "She's impossible." He chuckled. Shaking his head slightly and smiling to himself.

"Well she is very social…" Canada told his Cuban friend.

"AMERICA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEEERE?!"

"I-I'm not Americaaaaa!"

"Canada!" Evita ran over and hugged him, "So glad you can make it! How are you? How are things with America? Is he still forgetting your name? How's that little bear of yours? Oh! He's right here! Hello little guy!" She rubbed Kuma's white head.

"Hello Evita." The bear said. "My owner is still a wimp, would you mind teaching him how to talk?"

"Kumagearu!" Canada exclaimed. (With was more of a loud whisper.)

Evita laughed and poked the bear's nose, making it sneeze. "Silly little thing, you know that's something he needs to learn on his own, besides, he's cute enough as it is!"

Canada blushed fiercely at this.

Cuba gave Canada a death glare, which the Canadian noticed and started growing scared.

"But not as cute as you are~!" Evita cooed. Rubbing the bear's head again.

Cuba burst into laughter at this comment, more in relief than anything.

This was returned with a glare from Evita, whose arm's were now crossed with that 'Did you just do that' look on her face.

Cuba stopped and scratched his head nervously. "Heheheheh… I was… Remembering a joke about… Americans… Heheh…"

"Riiiiiight…" Evita said slowly. She still had the look on her face, making it obvious she didn't believe him.

'Girls sure do talk a lot…*****' Cuba thought.

"Evita!" Someone called.

Evita whipped around, scanning the people in her area, stopping when she saw an American girl. She stared her down.

Cuba glared at the American with hatred, obviously wishing she wasn't here.

Evita, on the other hand, walked up to the American, a solid glare on her face. "What are you doing here freak?" She hissed.

Amelia gasped, "How dare you treat a hero like this you commie!"

"Hotdog freak."

"Freud!"

"Ugly!"

"Pig!"

Evita took a few steps back, going into a charging position. "You'll regret ever calling me that."

"I think you're the one who will regret it cheeky." Amelia retorted. Going into a fighting pose.

* * *

*****In 2013, it was confirmed that women do, in fact, talk more than men. They have something in their brains that men don't that triggers this, which makes them slightly smarter as well since this also causes more information, opinions, and news to be gained and exchanged. This also causes them to be more annoying since they are more likely to give long lectures. (I'm a girl myself, so I knew this already. c; )

* * *

A/N

Me: Uh oh... Looks like a fight is gonna happen... I wonder if anyone will be able to break Fem Cuba and Fem America up this time.

But on another note, it seems like the usual is going down with the Allies, AKA the daily dose of chaos. XD

I forgot to put France and fem France in though...

France: *Gasps* How can you forget me! I'm one of the most memorable characters! Plus pictures of me keep appearing on you tumblr dash, deviantart, and youtube video lists.

Me: I'm sorry! DX It's just that I keep forgetting you for some reason!

France: Why?!

Me: I don't know! Every time I think of the Allies I'm always like, 'There's someone I'm missing, I know I'm missing someone.' And it's usually you, which is very strange since I make fun of you a lot.

France: Whaaaaat?!

Me: I also seem to forget Russia a lot too... He's one of the last ones that come to mind when I try to list the Allies as well.

Russia: Well that's too bad, da?

Me: I guess. Oh, and the idea of America versing Fem America in a contest to see who can eat more of their favorite food came from the fact that Fem America seems to be obsessed with hotdogs, unlike America, who is obsessed with hamburgers.

I might as well put down which nyotalia country has what name... I forgot to do that in the last chapter.

(Nyotalia countries introduced so far)

Fem Cuba: Evita

Fem America: Amelia

Fem Prussia: Julchen

Fem Germany: Monica

Fem N. Italy: Feliciana

Fem Japan: Sakura

Fem Austria: Anneliese

Fem China: Chun-Yan

Fem England: Alice

Fem Russia: Anya

Fem Lithuania: Rasa

Me: See you guys next chapter!


End file.
